Imprévus
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Twincest. Un imprévu en amenant un autre, ça démarre par une mort maternelle et ça termine en twincest.


**Imprévu(s)**

_**Crois en ce qui compte le plus pour toi**_

_[…]_

_Lève la tête, porte ton fardeau_

_Puise ta force en ceux qui t'aiment._

_Construit des murs, solides, et hauts_

_Une nouvelle vie t'attend, où le danger vient rôder._

_Les mots ne sèchent pas les pleurs, les mots ne réparent pas les cœurs_

_Le rêve s'endort, mais pas l'espoir._

_Là-bas, entends la voix qui t'appelle,_

_Deux mondes, une seule famille_

_Laisse ton cœur, et le destin, guider toutes ces vies._

_(Entre deux mondes – Tarzan - Disney)_

***

Lundi 10 novembre - 7h20

D'un geste las, il coupa le jet d'eau brûlant qui dégoulinait le long de son corps et fit coulisser la paroi de douche. Ruisselant et tremblant, il posa un pied nu sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, et s'extirpa entièrement de la douche. Le chauffage fonctionnait à la plus haute température possible, mais il grelottait de tout son être. En deux enjambées, il se posta devant le lavabo blanc au dessus duquel trônait un large miroir illuminé par de petites ampoules.

Il examina un instant son reflet à travers la vitre embuée, et se trouva lamentable. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, et de longs cernes s'étendaient sur la blancheur de son visage. Il n'avait dormi que quatre heures cette nuit, et un affreux mal de crâne le lancinait.

Il observa un deuxième reflet se rapprocher du sien, et, une large et chaude serviette de bain vint s'enrouler autour de lui. Deux bras l'enlacèrent et un menton se cala contre son cou.

**« Tomi… »** Couina Bill **« Vas-t-en, je suis nu »**

**« Bill »** soupira Tom **« Ca n'a aucune importance »**

Bill baissa la tête et Tom le fit pivoter vers lui avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de lui.

**« C'est affreux Tomi »** gémit Bill avant de poser son front contre son épaule.

**« Je sais »**

Un silence prit place. Pesant, étouffant. Uniquement troublé par les sanglots de Bill qui reprenaient de plus belle, bien vite accompagnés de ceux de Tom qui n'arrivait pas à rester aussi fort qu'il l'aurait voulu. Tom sentait les larmes de son jumeau couler le long de son cou, de son épaule, se mêler aux siennes, puis se perdre quelque part dans son T-shirt. Il serra encore plus son corps mouillé contre lui, humidifiant ses propres vêtements, mais peu importait. Son frère tremblait entre ses bras et il chuchota contre son oreille.

**« Gordon a appelé ton parrain, pour l'aider, car il est aussi perdu que nous.**

**Andreas arrive le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Gustav, mais sa mère va essayer de le contacter, pour le faire rentrer de vacance le plus vite possible, si il peut. Georg ne répond pas sur son portable, je réessayerai de l'appeler plus tard. »**

Bill hocha vaguement la tête, priant encore intérieurement pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un abominable cauchemar.

**«Et… »** Hésita Tom avant de raffermir sa voix **« Papa doit venir aussi »**

Bill se redressa immédiatement **« Il n'a rien à faire là, je veux pas le voir »**

**« Billi »** Tom se mordit la lèvre et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts **« C'était aussi sa femme, il veut la voir, on ne va pas l'en empêcher»**

Bill ne protesta pas, il n'en avait ni le courage ni l'envie.

**« Sèche toi et rhabille-toi, tu vas attraper froid. »**

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota, et Tom entreprit de le frotter avec sa serviette de bain pour le sécher. Puis il la laissa tomber sur le sol et en prit une autre pour l'enrouler autour des cheveux de Bill.

Il s'empara des habits qui traînaient sur le sol, et commença à le vêtir.

**« Lève ta jambe…l'autre aussi »**

Bill s'exécuta mollement, trop ahuri pour se préoccuper du côté dérangeant de la chose. Tom fit glisser son sous vêtement le long de ses jambes, puis lui fit revêtir son jean sombre.

Il désenroula la serviette qui comprimait sa chevelure foncée, et lui enfila un t-shirt noir. Enfin, il l'obligea à mettre un de ses propres gilets pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Tom attrapa la main de son jumeau et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de la salle de bain, éteignant la lumière et le chauffage au passage.

Il le tira jusqu'à la chambre de Bill et le fit asseoir sur le lit, avant de faire de même.

**« Est-ce que… tu veux la voir ? »** questionna-t-il doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer.

**« Non… »** Bill secoua négativement la tête avant de se jeter dans les bras de son frère **« je peux pas. Bordel. »**

**« C'est pas grave Bill »** Tom passa une main dans ses cheveux, et l'autre se logea contre son dos.

**« Putain Tomi, elle est morte dans **_**ta **_**chambre. C'est horrible. Oh Putain ! »**

Bill ne retint pas ses larmes et se remit à pleurer, cela faisait si mal. **« Maman »**

[…]

Même jour, deux heures plutôt (5h30).

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et claqua durement en rebondissant contre le mur. La lumière qui émanait du couloir s'engouffra violemment dans la chambre et Bill se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant sur son lit.

**« Bill, viens vite putain, Maman a fait un malaise »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Viens, j'ai dit »**

A moitié endormi, et à moitié paniqué (si, c'est possible), il rejeta sa couette et sauta hors du lit pour suivre son frère. Ils se stoppèrent dans la chambre de Tom, où leur mère était allongée sur le lit, plus qu'à moitié consciente. Tom se précipita sur elle, lui tapant la joue pour l'empêcher de retomber en syncope.

Gordon arriva à ce moment et s'assit à côté de son épouse, sur le lit défait.

**« J'ai appelé les secours, Bill, va guetter si ils arrivent »**

Obéissant sans rechigner, Bill courut jusqu'au bureau de sa mère, ouvrit le volet, et colla son regard contre la vitre. La rue était sombre, et seule la pâle lumière des lampadaires l'éclaircissait un peu.

Il tapota nerveusement ses doigts contre le carreau froid, fixant la route sans la voir réellement.

Il lui semblait qu'il attendait depuis une éternité, lorsque, enfin, des éclats de lumières colorés vinrent heurter ses yeux. Il secoua la tête pour se réveiller, et cria.

**« Ils arrivent »**

**« Va leur ouvrir »**

Bill prit une longue inspiration et courut dans les escaliers, manquant de trébucher et de s'étaler sur le carrelage du hall. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et défit tous les verrous avant de l'ouvrir.

Les secouristes ne mirent pas longtemps à venir jusqu'à lui, et il les guida à travers la maison jusqu'à la chambre de Tom.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** interrogea l'un deux.

**« Je sais pas… Elle a fait un malaise… je sais pas »** bégaya Bill alors que les hommes pénétraient dans la pièce.

Bill s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre, à l'autre bout du couloir, et s'assit sur son lit, pétrifié.

Il grelottait, son pyjama fin ne le réchauffant guère, et son cœur ne semblait vouloir cesser de tambouriner contre la poitrine.

Il entendit les hommes parler avec sa mère et son père, et sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui.

**« Tomi »**

Tom le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux noirs.

**« J'ai peur »** chuchota Bill **« si peur »**

**« Tout ira bien, Bill »** répondit Tom **« les secours sont là, tout ira bien »**

**« Alors pourquoi ils l'emmènent pas ? Hein ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas »** Tom resserra son étreinte et Bill passa ses mains dans son dos pour agripper son t-shirt. **« Je ne sais pas »** répéta-t-il pour lui-même.

Ils s'enlacèrent en silence, cherchant du réconfort dans la chaleur de l'autre, et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Ils cherchaient à ignorer les bruits en provenance de la chambre de Tom, mais c'était dur.

**«J'étouffe» **entendit Bill, et une larme roula le long de sa joue. **« J'étouffe »**

Tom pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles pour qu'il n'entende rien de plus, et tenta de ne rien écouter non plus. Bill commença à chantonner à mi-voix pour se rassurer.

**« Ich muss durch den Monsun, Hinter der Welt**

**Ans Ende der Zeit, Bis kein Regen mehr fällt »**

Une porte claqua, et les mains de Tom délaissèrent les oreilles de Bill pour se reposer sur son dos. Gordon entra dans la pièce, l'air perdu et choqué. Il s'assit de l'autre côté de Bill et posa une main contre son épaule.

**« Les garçons, j'ai vraiment peur »**

Bill se recroquevilla encore plus, l'angoisse lui comprimant le cœur.

La porte se rouvrit, et Gordon se précipita vers la chambre.

**« Je suis très inquiet »** fit l'homme **« Elle est tombée dans le coma. Je suis vraiment inquiet »**

Gordon revint, ses pas lourds résonnant tristement dans le couloir.

**« Vous avez entendu ? »**

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, et Tom ouvrit les bras pour que Gordon vienne les rejoindre.

Ils restèrent dans cette position durant ce qui leur parut des heures, avant que Gordon ne se retire de l'étreinte pour repartir aux nouvelles.

Bill et Tom se recollèrent l'un contre l'autre, et quelques minutes passèrent encore.

Puis, un cri déchirant retentit, et ils comprirent que leur vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

Ce matin-là, vers les 6heures30, leur mère tant aimée était décédée d'un infarctus aussi dévastateur qu'inattendu.

[…]

Même jour – 12h30

**« Mange »** Le ton était autoritaire, et Tom n'admettrait aucune protestation.

**« Pas faim »** Bill chipota de sa fourchette la demi part de pizza qui trônait au milieu de son assiette.

**« Mange quand même »**

Bill soupira et Tom lui retira son assiette pour la poser devant lui. S'emparant des ses propres couverts, il entreprit de découper la pizza. Puis, il piqua un morceau de sa fourchette et l'amena devant la bouche close de Bill.

**« Ouvre la bouche »**

**« Tom, c'est ridicule »**

**« J'm'en fous. Mange »**

Bill roula des yeux et céda. Il mâcha le bout de pizza sans motivation et l'avala avec l'envie de le recracher.

**« C'est mieux comme ça »** sourit Tom, et un faible sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Bill. **« Je te laisserais pas dépérir »**

**« Merci, Tomi »**

**« Heureusement que vous êtes à deux »** s'attendrit Hans, le parrain de Bill. **« Simone était si fière de vous, de votre réussite, de votre succès. Ces deux petits garçons qui mettent le monde à leurs pieds, elle était si heureuse… »**

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux, et Bill rougit et baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas être le centre de l'attention à cet instant-là, lui qui avait pourtant l'habitude de vivre sous les yeux des caméras et des appareils photos.

Une infime partie de la famille était réunie autour de la table, dans la salle à manger. Leurs grands parents maternels, leurs oncles et tantes maternels, leur beau-père, évidemment, leur père, et Andreas, leur meilleur ami.

Ce dernier était à côté de Bill, et il lui prit la main sous la table, le soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il était soutenu, oui, mais rien ne remplacerait sa maman.

[…]

Même jour - 17h30

Ils y étaient, mais Bill ne pouvait se résoudre à entrer. Non. Pénétrer dans le salon funéraire pour voir sa mère, ou plutôt le cadavre de sa mère, était une épreuve trop insurmontable pour lui, et il s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

**« Ca va aller »** lui murmura Andreas au creux de l'oreille **« Tu veux sortir »**

**« Oui»** croassa Bill. **« S'il te plait »**

**« On sort »** fit Andreas à l'intention de Tom **« Tu nous rejoins après avoir…enfin… »**

Tom fit signe qu'il avait compris, et Andreas tira doucement Bill à l'extérieur. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres et se laissèrent tomber sur un banc. La route était proche, et les voitures qui s'arrêtaient au feu rouge avaient tout le loisir de les observer. Bill se sentit mal d'étaler son chagrin aux yeux de tous, et il dissimula son visage contre le cou de son meilleur ami.

**« Pleure, ça fait du bien.»**

L'air était glacial, comme toujours en novembre en Allemagne, et le vent s'écrasait contre leurs deux corps pressés. Bill trembla encore davantage qu'auparavant et se colla contre Andreas, cherchant à profiter de la moindre quantité de chaleur qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

Des minutes interminables défilèrent, et Bill commençait véritablement à souffrir du froid.

**« Viens, on rentre, je veux pas que tu attrapes froid »**

Bill acquiesça faiblement, et Andreas rajouta immédiatement **« Sauf si tu peux pas, hein, dis-le »**

**« Nan, c'est bon »**

De retour dans la chaleur, Bill se sentit un peu mieux. Mais il déchanta quand il croisa les yeux rouges de Tom. En deux pas, il était face à lui et il prit son visage en coup entre ses mains. Il colla leurs fronts et plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs souffles fusionnaient entre leurs bouches, et ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

Ils étaient à deux, plus forts que tout, et surtout plus fort que la mort.

_Oublie ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien._

_Je prends en main ton destin._

_Lorsque le danger te menacera, je serai là avec toi ..._

_Tu es si fort et si fragile._

_Viens dans mes bras, je te ferai une île._

_Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas,_

_Ne pleure pas, je suis là_

_Car tu vis dans mon cœur… Oui, tu vis dans mon cœur_

_Dès maintenant, jusqu'à la nuit des temps_

_(Toujours dans mon cœur – Disney)_

[…]

Même jour – 22h30

Tout le monde était parti depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et Bill et Tom étaient seuls dans le salon. Gordon était parti dormir - ou plutôt, essayer de dormir –, mais eux ne s'en sentaient pas le courage.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé de cuir noir, ils regardaient _« L'âge de Glace »_pour se changer les idées. Bill ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de Tom. Il était littéralement épuisé. Il avait passé sa journée à pleurer dans des bras divers et variés, et maintenant, son corps réclamait sa dose de sommeil.

Tom enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, et chuchota contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

**« Tu veux aller dormir ? »**

**« Je… j'ai peur de faire un cauchemar. C'est stupide mais… »**

Tom posa un doigt contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire. **« Ce n'est pas stupide Billi. De toute manière je dors avec toi, j'arriverais pas à aller dans ma propre chambre… »**

Tom éteignit la télévision, les plongeant dans les ténèbres. Les jumeaux restèrent un moment à se câliner dans le noir, nouant leurs mains et pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient juste besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre, et c'était presque en toute innocence que Bill déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Tom, ou que Tom en déposa un sur celles de Bill. Ils n'auraient su déterminer qui étaient l'initiateur du mouvement, et cela avait peu d'importance.

Le contact ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, avant qu'ils ne se reculent vivement, comme électrocutés.

Ils détournèrent tout deux le regard, et Tom rompit le silence.

**« On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher »**

[…]

Mardi 11 novembre – 2h12

Bill se tournait et se retournait dans le lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Il était frustré, car Tom, lui, dormait à poings fermés depuis au moins deux heures. Bill grogna et se roula en boule. Il était épuisé et il voulait juste dormir, ce n'était pas demander grand-chose, si ?

Exaspéré, il se leva le plus délicatement possible et quitta la chambre. A pas de loups, il se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine et fouilla dans un tiroir qui rengorgeait de médicaments. Enfin, il trouva la boite qu'il cherchait et se retourna pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Il hurla de surprise en lâchant ce qu'il tenait lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un regard accusateur.

**« Je t'interdis de prendre ça ! »**

**« Tomi, ce sont que des somnifères. »**

**« J'm'en fous. Si t'arrives pas à dormir, tu me réveilles, et je te chanterais une berceuse jusqu'à ce que tu dormes, si il le faut. »**

Bill secoua la tête **« T'es con »**

**« Allez, retourne te coucher, avec moi »**

Tom prit la main de son frère dans la sienne, et Bill se figea. Son regard se fixa sur leurs mains liées et il souffla douloureusement.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** l'interrogea Tom en relevant son visage vers le sien de sa main libre.

**« Tom, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ? »**

**« TU m'a embrassé ! »** rétorqua l'accusé.

**« Faux, c'est toi ! »**

Tom roula des yeux **« de toute façon, ce n'était même pas un baiser »**

Bill baissa le regard **« tu as raison. Oublie. Je suis fatigué, viens te coucher »**

[…]

Mardi 11 novembre – 12h00

Bill referma l'écran de son ordinateur portable, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Il venait de lire tous les mails que ses connaissances lui avaient envoyés, et ils l'avaient littéralement achevé. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et tenta de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

**« Gustav ! »** Il sourit à son ami, et se jeta dans ses bras. **« Je suis content de te voir. Désolé que tu es abrégé tes vacances »**

**« C'est vraiment pas grave, Bill, je préfère largement être là, à te soutenir, plutôt que de siroter un quelconque cocktail sur une plage pleine de sable. C'est chiant, le sable, en plus. » **

Il réussit à tirer un petit rire à Bill, et il s'en sentit fier. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et Gustav reprit la parole.

**« Maman vous a apporté à manger – y'en a au moins pour un régiment complet. Viens manger »**

**« Okay »**

Il le suivit dans le couloir, puis jusqu'à la salle à manger où Madame Schäfer l'accueillit en le serrant – trop fort – dans ses bras.

**« Oh Bill, oh Bill ! »**

**« Maman, je crois que tu l'étouffes »**

**« Oh, je suis désolée »**

Elle le libéra et Bill s'écarta soigneusement. Il se retrouva entraîné dans une accolade un peu plus virile avec Georg, avant de récupérer enfin un espace vital plus correct.

Ils passèrent tous à table, et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Personne n'osait prendre la parole pour le briser et, pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus que les raclements de fourchettes qui se firent entendre.

Puis, Georg rit nerveusement, entraînant les autres à sa suite.

**« Ca va aller, on va s'en sortir »**

[…]

Même jour – 23h

Bill déversait un flot de larme intarissable, sanglotant fortement, et convulsivant entre les bras de Tom qui tentait de le calmer. Son visage était inondé par ses pleurs incessants, et il se débattait de toutes ses forces, manquant de peu de cogner plusieurs fois son frère.

**« Bill, calme toi ! Billi »**

Tom s'allongea sur Bill, exerçant tout son poids sur son corps pour stopper son agitation. Bill se démena encore un peu avant d'être trop écrasé pour pouvoir le faire. Tom allégea un peu la pression qu'il maintenait sur Bill et saisit ses mains entres les siennes.

Bill ferma les yeux, tremblotant encore, et Tom déposa un léger baiser sur sa paupière, avant de retracer le chemin d'une de ses larmes par une multitude de bisous. Sa bouche descendit le long de sa joue et s'arrêta à la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes, où se perdait le sillon mouillé. Bill haletait irrégulièrement, et son haleine tiède frôlait le visage Tom en une délicieuse caresse.

Leurs coeurs ratèrent un battement, et avant qu'ils n'aient pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, leurs bouches se dévoraient avidement. Le baiser avait un goût salé, et leurs langues s'entremêlaient entre leurs salives et leurs larmes mélangées.

Ils oubliaient tout, ne réfléchissaient plus, jusqu'à ce que Tom sente les mains de Bill se crisper entre les siennes. Il décolla leurs lèvres et laissa tomber son visage contre le cou de Bill, tentant de respirer normalement.

**« Tomi »** miaula Bill **« on fait n'importe quoi ! »**

Tom posa un coude sur l'oreiller, s'appuyant dessus pour se relever légèrement.

**« Tu veux qu'on oublie ce… ça ? »**

**« Non ! » **Bill se mordilla la lèvre avec hésitation avant de répondre. **« C'est juste…je sais pas. Putain Tom ! »**

Tom plongea ses bras sous le dos de son jumeau, et le serra si fort contre lui que Bill en eut mal, mais il ne se plaignit pas – au contraire.

**« Me lâche pas Tom. J'y arriverai pas sans toi »**

Tom compressa encore plus le corps de son jumeau entre ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Bill peinait à respirer, et paradoxalement, il se sentait en parfaite sécurité.

**« Je te lâcherais jamais, putain ! Jamais. »** Promis Tom dans un chuchotement quasi désespéré.

[…]

Mercredi 12 Novembre – 14h

**« Du poulet, du poulet… fais voir ce que t'as pris ? »**

Bill lui tendit le poulet enveloppé qu'il venait d'examiner sous toutes les coutures, et Tom le retourna en tout sens à son tour.

**« 1kg8, c'est un peu léger pour 6, non ? »**

**« Je sais pas moi, j'ai une tête à savoir doser les quantités de poulet ? »**

**« Faudrait au moins 2kg, y'a pas plus gros ? »**

**« Je sais pas, putain je sais pas, merde. »**

Bill lâcha la volaille qu'il tenait, et se recouvrit les yeux de ses mains, secouant la tête.

**« J'en peux plus, putain, j'en peux déjà plus »**

**« Billi »** Tom enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et Bill cala sa tête contre son épaule. **« C'est pas grave, te mets pas dans des états pareils pour rien… »**

**« Désolé, j'suis désolé »**

**« C'est rien »** Il caressa son dos en de larges cercles et Bill se détendit entre ses bras.

Les autres clients du supermarché qui passaient en ce rayon les observaient bizarrement, et Tom fit mine de ne pas les voir. Il prit le visage de Bill entre ses mains et le releva vers le sien, l'embrassant du bout des lèvres sur le nez.

**« Allez »** chuchota-t-il avant d'essuyer ses larmes de ces pouces **« on continue »**

[…]

Même jour - 16h

**« Ca non, ça non plus… »**

Bill balança un énième T-shirt sur son lit, avant de soupirer longuement. Le tas de vêtements croissait de plus en plus, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelque chose de correct.

**« Toc toc » **Tom fit mine de toquer à la porte, et Bill se retourna vers lui.

**« Tom c'est affreux ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vais mettre pour… l'enterrement… »**

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se dénicher une minuscule place de libre sur le matelas pour s'y asseoir.

**« C'est pas si grave que ça, tu veux qu'on aille faire un peu de shopping pour ça ? »**

Bill le fixa tristement, et répondit d'une voix lasse **« J'ai même pas le courage – à croire que le supermarché m'a achevé »**

**« Allez, Bill, toi, ne pas vouloir faire du shopping ? N'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien »**

Bill lui adressa un petit sourire **« Okay »**

[…]

Même jour – 18h

Tom avait eu raison, comme toujours quand ça concernait son jumeau, et Bill rayonnait au milieu des jeans et des chemises qui pendaient un peu partout dans la cabine. Sa séance 'shopping de tenue de funérailles' s'était métamorphosée en séance 'shopping tout court' et cela faisait bien plus d'une heure que Tom courrait derrière lui en tenant ses paquets à travers les rues d'Hambourg. Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre, mais il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour conserver le sourire de Bill, alors il ne se plaignit pas. Au contraire.

**« Alors alors ? »**

Bill prit la pose, quémandant le verdict de son frère sur la tenue qu'il arborait.

**« T'es sublime Bill, comme toujours »** La phrase lui avait échappée.

Bill écarquilla les yeux, Tom détourna les siens, et ils rougirent, se remémorant tout deux des sensations de la nuit passée. Les lèvres brûlantes et aimantes pressées contre les leurs, le corps chaud et tremblant contre le leur. Leurs regards se recroisèrent une milliseconde, et cela leur suffit pour se comprendre. Il fallait qu'ils en discutent le soir même.

[…]

Même jour – 21h

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la même ambiance morose et sombre que celle qui planait dans la maison familiale depuis deux jours, et c'était presque avec soulagement que les jumeaux avaient accueilli la fin du dîner. Presque, car régnait en eux une pointe d'appréhension de leur futur face-à-face.

Maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleurs sur le lit de Bill, et aucun n'osait prendre la parole, priant intérieurement pour que l'autre fasse ce premier pas qui semblait si dur à franchir.

Finalement, une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue de Bill, et Tom s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Oubliant leur gêne récente, il se rapprocha à genoux de lui, et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles chauds se heurtèrent à intervalles réguliers, et, durant de longues minutes, il n'y eut aucune parole échangée.

Et Tom brisa enfin ce silence aussi pesant que réconfortant.

**« Billi, dis moi tout »**

Bill le fixa dans les yeux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre supérieure. Il hésita, et cela blessa Tom. Il s'en rendit compte, et il souffrit aussi. Alors, il décida de dévoiler ce qui lui pesait tant.

**« Je suis complètement paumé, Tomi. Est-ce parce qu'on est bouleversés par la mort de maman et qu'on ne réfléchit pas correctement ? »**

**« Billi… »** Tom recouvrit ses mains des siennes, dans une incitation muette à la confidence.

**« Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis en manque d'affection et que je me retourne vers ce qu'il me reste ? »**

**« Tu te poses trop de question »** sa voix était douce, et il emprisonna les doigts de Bill pour les poser contre son torse.

**« Tomi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours besoin d'être dans tes bras ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre moi ? Pourquoi je désire tant…t'embrasser encore ? »**

**« Peut être… parce que je le veux aussi ? »** souffla Tom en rapprochant son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'uniquement quelques millimètres les séparent.

Leurs joues rosirent et les mains de Bill se firent moites dans celles de Tom, puis ils ne sentirent plus que les lèvres de l'autre sur les leurs, aussi douces et délicieuses qu'ils se le rappelaient.

Tom entrouvrit les siennes, avant de venir lécher la lèvre inférieure de Bill, en une invitation à un baiser plus poussé. Bill haleta dans la bouche de Tom qui infiltra timidement sa langue en lui, à la recherche de la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Elles s'emmêlèrent sensuellement, au gré de leur envie, et l'étreinte de leurs mains se resserra encore. Ils se raccrochaient à se qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas perdre pieds, mais ils planaient déjà dans un autre monde, rien qu'à eux, où la vie était douce et belle, et où seul leur bonheur importait.

[…]

Jeudi 13 Novembre – 8 h

C'étaient deux corps entrelacés que le soleil trouva à son lever, et qu'il enveloppa de sa douce lumière matinale. L'un deux se mut, lentement, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement séparé de l'autre qui s'étala inconsciemment sur la place de nouveau libre à ses côtés.

Le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit, les jambes repliées, les mains appuyées en arrière, Bill songeait à cette chose si étrange qui le perturbait tant.

Tom finit par ouvrir les yeux à son tour et à tâtonner le matelas, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts heurtent un pied nu. Ils remontèrent le long du mollet découvert, puis sur le tissu lâche du pyjama, parcourant le genou et dévalant dangereusement la cuisse chaude. Bill protesta vaguement et ils se stoppèrent enfin.

**« Bill ? »**

**« Tom, je ne comprends pas »** souffla l'interpellé **« putain j'ai tellement honte… »**

**« Billi »** répéta Tom doucement **« tu n'as à avoir honte de rien. Explique moi… »**

**« Je… putain Tom. J'ai tellement envie de dévorer tes lèvres, et que tu goûtes mon corps. J'ai tellement envie que tu te fondes en moi, bordel Tomi je te veux **_**en moi**_**. J'ai même fais un rêve…érotique de toi et moi, putain ! C'est pas **_**normal**_**»**

**« Bill » **réitéra Tom alors que sa main achevait sa descente. Il pouvait sentir l'entrejambe de Bill à quelques millimètres et il s'imagina combien son penis serait dur entre ses doigts. Il hoqueta et retira vivement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Depuis quand s'autorisait-il de telles pensées envers son frère ?

Bill baissa la tête et se mordit la langue, ses yeux le piquant et menaçant de se déverser une nouvelle fois.

**« Billi »** décidément, c'était la seule parole qui parvenait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres ce matin là, et il se maudit pour ça.

Tom roula jusqu'à se retrouver collé contre son double. Il lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui, lui ordonnant implicitement de se rallonger. Bill ne s'exécuta pas et Tom tira plus fort, le faisant basculer à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Aussitôt, Bill céda et allongea les jambes jusqu'à se retrouver étendu sur son frère, sa joue reposant contre son torse. Tom entremêla ses doigts à ses mèches noires et chuchota d'un ton paisible.

**« Te prends pas la tête, et vis comme tu le sens. La vie peut se révéler beaucoup plus courte que ce que l'on escompte, et on en a eu la preuve. »**

**« Tom, je crois que… je suis amoureux de toi »**

Tom ferma les yeux et Bill sentit ses doigts se crisper dans sa chevelure. Aussitôt, il paniqua.

**« Oublie, putain, oublie »**

**« Billi, je crois qu'on est tout les deux complètement barges »** Tom sourit **« Mais j'aime ça »**

[…]

Même jour – 14h

**« Bill ? »** interrogea Tom en pénétrant dans la chambre de son petit frère qui tourna le regard vers lui, du lit sur lequel il était avachi de tout son long – comme à son habitude.

**« Faut qu'on écrive quelque chose pour…les funérailles demain, à l'Eglise, non ? »**

Bill hocha la tête et désigna du doigt son ordinateur qui traînait sur le bureau de bois clair.

**« Rapportes-moi ça, veux tu ? »**

Les yeux de Tom roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

**« Okay »** Il rapporta gentiment le pc et s'assit à côté de son jumeau qui s'était redressé.

**« Sinon »** ajouta-t-il **« Universal nous a transmis des courriers de fans… faut dire qu'elles sont toutes au courant maintenant. Tu devrais en lire quelques-unes, ça te ferait peut-être du bien »**

**« Je sais pas »** Bill secoua la tête **« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait composé une chanson, tu sais, pour la chanter et… enfin… »**

Tom acquiesça d'un air entendu **« Bonne idée, Maman adorait que tu chantes…et moi aussi »**

Bill rougit et ouvrit l'écran de son ordinateur.

**« Alors, allons-y ! »**

[….]

Même jour – 17h

Bill se recroquevilla sur lui-même en position fœtale et Tom se tritura les doigts, impuissant.

**« Ne te sens pas coupable** **de ne pas pouvoir la voir, tu emporteras un souvenir d'elle vivante et heureuse plutôt que… enfin… »**

Bill grimaça.

**« Je peux pas, et pourtant, la dernière image que j'emporterais d'elle sera celle de lundi, quand elle était… si mal. Oh Tom, c'est affreux. »**

**« Chut, je sais Bill, je sais… »** Il s'allongea à ses côtés et accola son torse contre son dos. Il dégagea sa nuque et ses lèvres y déposèrent un léger baiser qui le fit frissonner.

**« T'en fais pas, Billi, c'est vraiment pas grave »**

**« Tu crois qu'on va réussir à surmonter ça, un jour ? »**

**« '****A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible', disait toujours Maman, tu ferais mieux d'avoir confiance en elle. On y arrivera Bill, parce qu'on est à deux, et parce que tout le monde nous soutient et est là pour nous »**

**« ****Mais, c'est pas de tout le monde dont j'ai besoin »** renifla Bill** « C'est juste de Maman dont j'ai besoin. »**

**« Et moi, je suis là, aussi »**

Bill roula sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à Tom, et caressa doucement sa joue de la paume de la main.

**« Je sais Tomi. Mais tu n'es pas Maman »**

**« Je t'aime assez pour combler tous tes vides, Billi »**

[…]

Vendredi 14 Novembre – 10h30

Bill avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que des visages plus ou moins connus défilaient devant lui. Il y avait du monde – un monde fou – et l'Eglise débordait sur son parvis et ses marches.

Il serrait des mains, embrassait des joues, recevait des condoléances, chuchotait des mercis, sans interruption, et il avait un mal fou à retenir ses larmes. Sa main gauche compressait celle de Tom et il ne pouvait la lâcher, de peur de partir à la dérive.

Andreas passa devant lui et il lui tomba dans les bras, pleurant tout son soul contre son épaule, ses doigts toujours liés à ceux de Tom.

**« Oh Bill. Je suis là pour toi – tout le monde est là pour toi. Sache-le. »**

Bill relâcha son étreinte et renifla alors que Andreas lui tendait un mouchoir pour qu'il essuie le reste de ses pleurs. Puis il partit à son tour dénicher une place dans la petite Eglise, après un dernier sourire tendre.

Bill avait soigneusement évité de se maquiller, prédisant justement son avalanche de larme. Tom le reprit entre ses bras et le berça délicatement, mêlant plus discrètement ses larmes aux siennes.

Le défilé humain s'acheva enfin, même si tous n'avait pas pu bénir le corps, et la cérémonie commença.

C'était leur grand-mère maternelle qui prononça le mot d'accueil, et il n'en fallut pas plus au plus jeune des jumeaux pour s'effondrer encore.

[…]

Les derniers mots de Gordon résonnaient dans l'Eglise, et Tom se tourna vers Bill.

**« Je peux pas, je peux pas Tom.. »** haleta Bill entre deux sanglots **« fais-le toi… »**

**« Viens avec moi d'accord ? Je chante mal, tu sais ? Très mal »** Il lui attrapa la main et le guida à sa suite dans le chœur.

Il s'assit et prit la guitare qu'on lui tendait, alors que Bill, debout à ses côtés, posait une main sur son épaule. Ce dernier prit le micro et le dirigea vers son frère, baissant le regard vers ses pieds. Regarder l'assemblée était au dessus de ses capacités, et il préférait l'éviter.

Tom commença à jouer un air à la fois doux et triste, et chanta à mi-voix dans le micro la chanson qu'ils avaient tout deux écrite pour leur mère. Ce n'était pas si mal, et Bill reprit un peu de son assurance. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Tom et appuya sa joue contre celle de son double pour mêler sa voix plus aigue à la sienne. Elles se mariaient bien, et Bill sourit à travers ses larmes.

Sa mère aurait adoré.

[…]

Même jour – 12h

C'était dur, très dur, trop dur peut-être pour lui tout seul, et Tom l'attira à l'écart dans leur chambre, alors que tout le monde profitait du banquet dans la salle à manger et le salon.

**« Bill…Bill… » **

Tom le serrait fort contre lui, et il percevait le moindre de ses tremblements comme s'ils lui appartenaient. Il passa une main sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le sien et posa son front contre celui de Bill qui remonta ses propres mains jusqu'à l'emplacement du cœur de Tom, s'agrippant désespérément à son haut.

**« Bill, calme-toi. Je suis là moi, et …. »**

**« Tom… »**

**« Je t'aime. »**

Bill plongea son regard mouillé dans le sien, et Tom y lut clairement ses pensées.

**« Non, je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime comme l'on aime un petit ami, car je trouve que chaque lien qui unit deux personnes est unique en lui-même. Celui que nous avons tissé entre nous n'entre dans aucune case, et il dépasse largement la notion de 'petit ami' ou d' 'amoureux'. Non, Je t'aime et c'est tout. **

**Là, sur l'instant, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. **

**Puis, dans un futur proche, j'aimerai te faire l'amour. **

**Et si je me projette encore plus loin dans l'avenir, je nous vois juste tout les deux, ensemble.**

**Je t'aime, Bill.»**

Bill ouvrit grand les yeux et Tom joignit leurs bouches, souriant dans le baiser.

[…]

Même jour – 21h.

Etrangement, Bill se sentait soulagé. Il avait passé ma matinée à pleurer, et son après-midi à sourire. Aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître, il était bien, zen. Le plus dur semblait être passé, même si en réalité ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

La déclaration de Tom avait beaucoup participé à son bien-être, il était vrai, et il soupira de contentement.

**« Monsieur Kaulitz, si vous soupirez encore une fois sans raison, je vous punis à ma manière »**

Bill se tourna vers la silhouette de Tom qui se découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et soupira une nouvelle fois. Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Tom, avant qu'il ne se précipite sur son frère pour le jeter sur le lit pour lui faire subir le délicieux supplice des chatouilles.

Bill se tortillait sous lui, riant aux éclats sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tout en pestant, et Tom redoubla d'effort. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son haut de pyjama et les chatouilles se transformèrent en caresses, et les caresses en une myriade de baisers mouillés que Tom déposa sur toute la peau diaphane de son torse.

**« Tom »** couina Bill en se cambrant involontairement.

Tom avança son visage jusqu'à atteindre son cou qu'il mordilla tendrement, et Bill rejeta la tête en arrière, pantelant déjà. Il adorait tant cette sensation, parce que c'était Tom qui la lui procurait.

**« Je t'aime » **murmura Tom contre son oreille avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de son lobe.

**« Aime-moi encore plus fort »** supplia Bill.

Et Tom le fit.

[…]

Samedi 15 Novembre – 11h

Tom se réveilla avec un corps nu et chaud pressé paresseusement contre le sien, et il décida que c'était un réveil merveilleux. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de rougir lorsque que Bill gémit faiblement en s'étirant à son tour, avant de venir se re-blottir contre lui.

**« Bonjour »** chuchota simplement Bill avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. **« Comment allez-vous, Monsieur mon Amant ? »**

Tom sourit comme un bienheureux à l'entente de cette appellation, et se dit que le souvenir de cette nuit resterait gravé éternellement en sa mémoire.

**« Merveilleusement bien. Si vous saviez la nuit que j'ai passé… »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Vraiment, tout simplement parfait »**

Le rouge monta aux joues de Bill et il détourna le regard.

**« Vous m'en voyez ravi »** sourit-t-il. Puis il se releva et grogna pour lui-même **« mes fesses le sont moins »**

Tom éclata d'un rire franc et Bill rougit davantage avant de lui administrer une légère tape sur le front.

**« Moqueur ! »**

[…]

Même jour – 18h

Leurs yeux fixés sur la dalle de marbre et leurs doigts liés, ils souriaient.

Bien sûr, c'était difficile, mais ils étaient à deux et ils étaient forts ensemble, plus fort que tout.

Ils observèrent le soleil se coucher tranquillement à l'horizon, et la dernière lueur disparaître, avant de joindre leurs lèvres dans le secret de la nuit.

Si leur mère les voyait quelque part, ils étaient certains qu'elle les admirait avec bienveillance. Après tout ils vivaient de la manière dont elle les avait toujours encouragé : en suivant leurs cœurs.

Ils battaient pour elle, et surtout, ils battaient pour eux, parce que la vie continuait.

_Toi et moi sommes pareils,  
Tout comme la Terre et le Ciel :  
Une seule famille sous le Soleil.  
Ton courage, ton soutien,  
Tu les trouveras chez les tiens  
Car nos coeurs et le tien  
Ne font qu' "Un" !_

_(Nous sommes Un - le Roi Lion II - Disney)_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Voilà,

**maintenant que vous avez pris le temps de lire, je peux vous avouer que cet os est beaucoup inspiré de la réalité, et que ça me fait plaisir de partager ça avec vous.**


End file.
